


Prompt town

by Rehkind



Category: OC - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, and a lot of cuddling, just a lot of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts I'm writing about my ocs





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm back, darling!" Ozias announced when he returned to their shabby motel room. Within the fraction of a minute that the door was open, the free cities stink had already found its way inside. A mixture of all sorts of foods, exhaust fumes and of course, the various smells that all sorts of beings were able to produce. Even though they were already living in these neutral territories for 7 weeks, he still wasn't used to it. All he had known for the last 8 years were metal, blood and death. And even though he found the city smells disgusting, he prefered them to his prior experiences.  
With a bunch of loud shattering noises from the kitchen, Amanaki stumbled into the room. He had spend the last 27 months looking into this stunning face everyday but still, Naki was the most beautiful alien he had ever seen. he even topped most humans. His soft, feathery hair, the short blue fur and these charmin nine eyes. "What took you so long," he complained and picked Ozias up, like a puppet, before letting himself fall onto the giant futon. Before he could answer, Amanaki shut his mouth with a kiss. Another advantage of getting out of a warzone: They had time and place for intimacy. And Ozias enjoyed every second of it.  
"Now, wait a second," he stopped his partner laughing. He got out of the hug and started searching through his many pockets, until he finally found it. "I got us a special treat!" he announced and pushed a tiny back of white candies into Amanakis hands. Much to Ozias surprise, Naki looked confused..  
"What are those?" he asked. "You don't know?" Ozias laughed. "LOur cultures have parted 300 years ago, don't expect me to know all of your weird human things," his boyfriend complained. He was kinda right. Most doshul lived secluded and only a few lived in the free cities. None lived with humans. Not a surprise.  
"Just try them darling," he encouraged him. Amanaki opened the bag suspiciously and took a sniff. Ozias could literally see a shiver run through his fur. "That his fucking disgusting!" Naki exclaimed as his face turned into a grimace. "No way I'm trying these!" "What? No! Do you knpw how hard it is to find some of these? I spend 34 Mesk on them!" Naki rolled all of his nine eyes and sighed. "But only because it's you and you spend far too much money on this." Cautiously, he picked one, closed his eyes and pushed it into his mouth. Ozias only observed him big eyed, curious how his love would react. A few moments of silence until suddenly, Amanakis eyes popped open and he spit out the mint and started coughing. "Holy shit," he whimpered. "Holy shit, it's so bad." Ozias took the back and took a few for himself. "They're decent." he replied a little offended. Amanaki didn't stop coughing though. "Can't you get me some water at least?" he begged. Ozias got up, playfully slow, and went to the kitchen to save his partner from the horrible faith of mint taste. "i think you are overreacting," he said while munching on more mints. Naki downed his drink and gasped. "I'm not letting you kiss me with these things in your mouth." Ozias just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozias and Amanai have their first time together and Ozias still doesn't know how Doshul bodies work.  
> Slightly based on the prompt 'crystal clear'. 
> 
> Tiiny infodump:  
> Doshul are an alien human hybrid that was created ~300 years ago. They have 4-8 arms and 6-12 eyes and are covered in fur with many diffrent lengths and colors.

When he woke up in their sticky apartment, he could feel the sweat tingle down his neck and a certain tightness in his pants. It was uncomfortable and he had to deal with it, now. But Amanaki’s Arms, all 4 of them, were wrapped around him. Listening to his breath, Ozias assumed that his partner was still asleep. Naki’s fur was cool and Ozias was very thankful for it. The summers in the neutral cities were hot, especially in the lower levels of the metropolis where they had been hiding for nearly 3 months.Carefully he tried to wriggle out of the embrace and get into the bathroom. He didn’t need to wake his lover in the middle of the night. But when he reached the door, Naki was already awake, despite his best attempts of being quiet. “What are you doing, Babe?” he asked sleepish and rolled over on his belly. He looked so lovely with his eyes half open and his fur tousled. A sight that had been rare during their time in the warzone. “Just gotta take care of something, darling,” he replied and tried to disappear into the bathroom before Naki noticed anything. But too late, his lover had already noticed the bulge in his loose sweatpants. A dirt grin slipped onto his face. “You know I could help you with that,” he teased, turning Ozias face red within a second.  
  
But instead of this being a joke, Naki seemed to be eager to turn it into a reality. Ozias was surprised how quickly he got to him and pulled him back onto their giant futon. Their lips met in a messy kiss before Ozias could stop his partner for a second. He was embarrassed to ask the following question. “But how?” He might have been a file doctor but his knowledge on doshul anatomy was nearly non existing. It was already uncomfortable enough for him when he had to ask other doctors how to treat anything beyond surface injuries. But asking something like this in the bedroom, he was a lot more ashamed of his ignorance. Apparently, Amanaki could read the whole struggle in his face, as he pulled Ozias back into an embrace. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna show you,” he whispered into his ear. “We can do this very, very slowly.” Then he pushed himself up again and started to slowly strip. Ozias watched curiously. Sure, he had seen Naki naked before but mostly out of necessity. During war, most of their actions had been guided by obligation. This time, he was able to give his partner’s body his whole attention. Below his shirt, cut for humans and far too short for Amanaki and his pants, there was another black body Naki seldomly removed. “Don’t just stare, get rid of those,” he pointed at his pants. ”It’s unfair otherwise.” A blush crept up on Ozias face again and he quickly started undressing while still trying to get a glimpse of Amanaki’s body. He could hear the bodies zipper as he pulled his own shirt off. As expected, his chest was fluffier as the rest of his fluff but below that there were a lot of unexpected scars. Without thinking Ozias traced them with his finger before asking. “Where are these from?” His finger trailed further down and Nakis breath quickly became irregular.Suddenly, his finger dipped into some sort of gap in the middle of his belly and his lover let out a shocked moan. It took Ozias a few moments to get what just happened. A little shocked, he asked: “is that your ahm, eh..” “Yes,” Naki whispered, his voice trembling.  
  
Ozias quickly covered his face, the blush was unbearable. His lover laughed and contrary to Ozias, he seemed genuine. It smelt nice, he noticed as his fingers passed his nose. “Do you want to continue?” Amanaki asked cautiously, noticing how tense he looked. Ozias just stared into his lover’s eyes, careful not to look down. He wasn’t a virgin that wasn’t the problem - he might as well be, he hadn’t had sex with anyone since 12 years. He loved Amanaki more than anyone else before and he wanted this to be great or at least good. He didn’t want to fuck it up in any way. But it was so easy, he had no clue how this could work, he hadn’t even known which places where appropriate to touch or what Naki enjoyed or what he should avoid. “Hey,” Naki snapped him out of his thoughts. “We can do this another time.” The doshul got closer and hugged him. He nudge him closer, pressing his lips on his boyfriends forehead. They just sat in silence, until Ozias’ heartbeat calmed down. Amanaki looked into his eyes and whispered: “We don’t have to do this at all if it makes you uncomfortable.” Ozias knew, he knew that Naki would never do something he didn’t want. He also knew that he wanted to do this. “I’m ready.” His partner grinned and kissed him passionately.  
  
Swiftly, he picked Ozias up and sat him down on his lap. Suddenly so close, the man could feel the unexpected heat of Naki’s fur and something tingling his skin. Confused he looked down, only to see a bunch of slim, violett tentacles emerge from the gap he had accidentally entered before. They felt cool and moist against his hot skin. Only at second glance did he notice the crystal clear fluid that covered the tentacles. Next morning, he would have a few questions ready for his partner. It glowed dimly in the darkness of their room. “Fluorescent genitals. Some Scientists a few hundred years were into into interesting stuff,” he joked, still a bit awkward but warming up to this new experience. Amanaki shoved them closer together, so that Ozias’ dick involuntarily thrusted into the tentacles which instantly started to wrap around him. He gasped and Naki grinned satisfied. “That’s actually something I got from my ancestors,” he explained, voice raspy. Before Ozias could say anything else, his lover closed his lips with a kiss. As their tongues brushed, Naki’s hands found themselves on Ozias ass. Slowly, he started pushing his boyfriend until both of them had settled into a steady rocking motion. With each trust, the tentacles shifted in place and tried to regain their grasp on him. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. The abundance of non stop changing touch was overwhelming him with pleasure. But still his mind was busy focusing on his partner. He wasn’t sure if this was the most satisfying thing for his lover, but the way Naki squirmed with each movement was reassuring. Satisfied by this knowledge, Ozias allowed himself to loosen up and give into the thrill. Their lips parted, only to breath. Naki tasted like honey, one of the few human sweets he liked too. It was pure bliss being this close to him. Amanaki left his lips again, only to trail downwards, kissing his jawline, throat and in the end, settling for his shoulder. “Can I bite you?” he asked. Ozias only nodded, too busy moaning. The doshuls’ sharp teeth penetrated his skin without resistance and dug deeper than expected. A short scream escaped Ozias throat, only to have it stopped by Amanaki’s lips. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered between kisses. “I should have considered some anatomical differences.” His boyfriend laughed shortly, only to be muffled by kisses and moans. It only took a few more kisses and moans until Ozias felt something he didn’t even consider. “Naki, n-,” a shiver went down his spin. “I think I’m gonna cum.’ He gasp as his lover pushed harder. “Just do it, Ese’zia,” Amanaki giggled and quickly kissed Ozias again who seemed to be far more troubled by this than him. He started to panic, got Naki even close? Was he bad at this? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of immense pleasure. Now, it was too late for his worries. Ozias gasped for air and took a few moments to calm down on Nakis lap. “Did you eh,” he had no clue how to talk about stuff. “Did you enjoy this?” Naki looked at him surprised. “Well, I think I made that very obvious,” he grinned. Ozias looked down, slightly embarrassed. They really made a mess. With a sigh Amanaki pulled him into a hug. “Doshul don’t have a climax like you humans, so stop killing your own mood.” Gently, he kissed him. “You are great and I love you.” It was so easy worrying about all of this, but his lover was right, he really shouldn’t. He loved him so much. But there was something they really had to do know.  
“Come on, let’s take a shower together.”


End file.
